Teenage Hormones
by NeoEmo
Summary: Selena Williams was always a good . . . Until her mother dies and her world gets turned upside down. . . Then she meets Bill Compton and confinds to him. But is Bill hiding a secret from Selena?
1. Tragedy

My life was always just how I wanted it to be. . . Until my mother died. She had a Brain Tumor. My name is Selena Williams. And this is my story.

"Selena, Honey, Come get your backpack. You're gonna be late for school!" My mom yelled weakly. "I'm coming." I yelled back to her. "Mom, Are you going to be okay here by yourself today?" I asked her warily. "I'll be fine sweetie. My head hurts that's all." She said giving me my lunch and a kiss on the forhead.

I finally arrived at school and as usual Bill Compton was sitting on the bench in front of the high school staring at me. I mean it doesn't bother me as much as my friends boyfriend does when he hits her in public. Anyways, I noticed that Bill was wearing a new hoodie today. It was one of those new Twilight hoodies along with his usual tight jeans. With his cute dirty hair blowing in the wind. Speaking of wind it was freezing outside today. And it was only the begining of August. I then decided to head off to Science Class. Which strangly I was first too. Then Bill bumped into my back scaring me half to . "Oh, I'm so sorry if I startled you. That wasn't my intensions." He said backing up into the wall. "You didn't startle me. I just din't realize you were behind me until I suddenly stopped." I said playing it off casually. "Well since you're here do you want to be lab partners today?" He asked getting off the wall. "Sure. I don't have one as it is." I said going to sit in my assigned seat. "Cool." He said smiling a smile that would make angels sing then faint from such beauty.

Lunch time had finally arrived and my best most dearest friend Sam Jones was blabbing on and on about her abusive boyfriend that she knows I . His name is Jacob Andrews. And I would love to kill him. . . But I can't cause that would break Sam's heart and all I want for her is happiness. Speaking of the animal here he was coming our way with his friends Bill Compton and my brother Jason Williams or as they call him Da Kurlz, Because of his curly hair and great impression on the ladies. "Hey sis! I have to talk to you about something it's an emergency." Jason said running over to our table. "What's wrong Jason?" Bill asked consurned Because he had known Jason since they were both thirteen years old and had obviously had never seen Jason so worked up. "Something has happened to Selena and my mother today and we have to leave immeditly." He said rushing through the words so fast that my world went spinning when I heard the words happened and mother. I was finally calmed down and stood up so fast that I got head rush and nearly fell. But then out of nowhere Bill was right beside me helping me stand. "Come on sis we seriously need to leave, Like, Now!" Jason now said yelling that every head in the cafiteria was looking our direction. "Let's go." I said recieving an unexpected huge hug from Bill and he whispered in my ear. "I'm here if you need me. Here's my phone number if something happens, Okay?" He said giving me another squeeze and letting me go to grab my brother's hand and run out of the school's double doors to my black and white stripped Cadillac that we drove to school every morning in.

We got to the hospital to find out that our mother was having an emergency operation. "She blacked out or passed out or something in the kitchen I believe. That's how I found her when I got home cause I forgot my lunch she had packed for me this morning and I ally left it at home." Dad was explaining to the doctor and the abulance people. When we walked up to them they were telling us that she might not make it through the surgery because she had a Brain Tumor that had turned extremely worse in the past two years that she has had it for. "Wait a minute. She has had a Brain Tumor for how long and noone has told us until now?" Dad asked so outraged that he turned around and left the building to go sit and cry outside. After the doors slammed Jason then asked as calmly as he could, "So is she is not going to make it through surgery or what?" He asked begining to cry silently. "We aren't for sure yet. But most likely, No, She is probably not going to make it through surgery." The doctor who's name I could finally see on his badge was , said. "Thank you. . . For nothing you dumb stupid mother f. . . But Jason couldn't bring himself to say the rest and he just walked outside with my dad to sit on the pavement and cry their eyes out. That's when another doctor who's name was Dr. Twane came out of the double doors that led to the operation center in the back hallway. They walked a little away so that probably I coul hear them. But I heard what I needed to hear that's when my heart stopped beating, Tears began to overflow my eyes and I rushed to the phone to call Bill to tell him that my mother was from Brain failure and lack of oxygen to the Brain. That's when I realized my life would change from now and forever. . . My mother was now gone.


	2. A Boyfriend

"I'm here sweetie!" Bill said running in the hospital. "Bill. . ." I couldn't say anything else but his name. I have known Bill Compton since I was ten years old he was thirteen. And I've been in love with him ever since and of course he knows I'm in love with him because of my stupid older brother had to snop around in my room and get ahold of my journal. So ever since Bill found out I was in love with him he's been very protective of me and sticking up to those rude little bullies at school for me. And one thing I've always noticed about Bill is that his eyes for some reason turn a bright red in the sun, Which kinda freaks me out at some point in times. But anyways I've always felt very safe around him. "She's gone. . . She's actually gone." I kept saying over and over again. "Does your father and Jason know this information?" He asked very calm. "Yeah they just found out that she's gone. . . What's gonna happen now, Bill?" I asked as he hugged and tried to comfort me. "There is nothing you can do sweetie. But I'm here now and if you want to talk about. . . Anything you know you can with me, Right?" He asked stroking my hair. "Yes." I said begining to cry even harder into his shirt. We had been sitting in each others arms for what seemed like two hours when finally Jason came out into the waiting room to find us together. "Oh great now my sister is the cities tramp." He said walking outside. Then the next thing I know Bill was by his side outside in the freezing cold. I sat there wondering what Bill would say if I asked him to go out with me. Would he say yes or would he just laugh in my face? I guess I would never know what the answer would be. Bill and Jason came back inside and were laughing, Probably about me. "Sis I know you me right now, But I'm sorry for what I just said to you. I mean with m-m-m-mom d-d-d-d-dying and all I'm just really not thinking straight right now. And I'm sorry?" He said begining to cry again, which made me get up and run and jump into his arms. He picked me up and hugged me for what seemed like five whole mintues. He then put me lightly on my feet and released me to say "Let's go home while dad says his last goodbyes. . . Unless you want to stay to say some words?" He asked me looking into my eyes. "No it's too much." I said. And he left it at that and we all three went back to the house to chill out and calm down. When we got home we were all laughing at the joke Bill had just made. When all of the sudden I got light headed again. Bill then swooped me up and carried me to my room into my bed and covered me up. My brother was in the living room watching T.V. while I thought of way to ask him my question. "Bill." I said. As he turned to look into my eyes he said "Yes Selena." I closed my eyes and went for it. "I've known you for a very long time now and. . ." I trailed off. Then suddenly he was holding in his arms. "Selena did you really think I will say no I will not go out with you and for you to take your heart back?" He continued "Cause I've been wanting to go out with you since I met you in the very begining, sweetie. I love you. And yes I would love nothing more than to go out with you my love." He said taking me closer to his chest and kissing me as softly as ever. He pulled away after four minutes of kissing each other. "We will be together now and until the bitter end. I love you." He said not waiting for me to answer and pulling me into another beautiful kiss. I pulled away from my very first kiss with the person I've always wanted it to be with and said "I love you more." And reached up and put my fingers through his hair and pulled him down to kiss him again. 


End file.
